Now and Then
by Prancing Hare
Summary: Cleo Setori moves to the Gold Coast to make fast friends with Emma, Rikki, and Bella. Of course, she has a secret, but so do they. Little do they know the secret is the same. But just when things seem to work out, something happens, because nothing ever works out perfectly.
1. Crashing in the Hallway

**So, I had this idea and decided to write it. I think it might turn out okay. It certainly is different since Emma was the one who moved away and Bella came, but what would Fanfiction be like if every story was the same?**

**I, unfortunately, don't won H20.**

**Please review if you like it!**

* * *

Cleo felt her fingers clutch her bag of school supplies closer to her, scanning the school. She hesitantly checked her schedule. She had switched swimming for volleyball, but everything else seemed fine.

Taking a deep breath, Cleo headed for the building. Kids didn't give her a second glance like she had gone there her whole life. Perhaps new kids were common in this school.

Cleo paused, then headed up the stairs. She checked her schedule again, not noticing the blonde who collided with her subsequently. The icy blonde girl shook herself out, blinking. "Hey, watch it!" she muttered.

Cleo quickly picked up her scattered things, a feeling of embarrassment hitting her. "Sorry, I'm new! I am just looking for Pre-Calculus with Mrs. Hembrow." Cleo glanced frantically around her, quickly checking the time.

The blonde squinted at her schedule. "So am I. Wait...is it upstairs?" She gazed behind her in frustration. "I swear, it skips room 49! I can't find it anywhere!"

Cleo bit her lip nervously. "Let's check again. I'm Cleo, by the way."

"Rikki," Rikki shook her hand, but not with entire enthusiasm. However, she followed Cleo back upstairs where Cleo located the classroom.

Mrs. Hembrow offered to let them sit in whatever seats they wanted. Rikki opted for the back, but Cleo wanted the front. They both grudgingly agreed in the middle.

Students filed in shortly after. Cleo checked her schedule at Rikki's request. "Pre-Calculus, Advanced Placement Biology, Advanced Placement English Literature and Composition, Volleyball, a free period, then Government." Cleo announced, while Rikki scanned her schedule.

"I guess we have government together," Rikki confirmed.

Mrs. Hembrow clapped once the bell rang, signaling the start of day one of year 12. Cleo sat upright and eager, though half missing summer. She wanted to make a good impression on her first day. Rikki slouched and crossed her arms instead.

"Okay, so today we will just cover class rules and receive your books." Mrs. Hembrow started, scanning the class. "So..." Then she ran through the list of students to take attendance. "Perfect, we're all here."

Cleo was accustomed to the usual rules. No talking, no texting, raise your hand, etc.

"Pass these around and write your name in the books, please. You all hit a lucky year where all math books have been replaced. Though I expect these to be returned practically new." the teacher went on, placing the books in a stack to be passed around. "Call out your book number once you get your book."

Cleo felt the first hour go by fast. She hurried to Advanced Placement Biology, and surprisingly, Rikki's blonde friend joined her. She was very tidy and a more pleased-to-meet-you type of person.

"Rikki said you were new, and nice. And if Rikki is accepting you so far, you must be special because Rikki is very exclusive with her friends," the girl, Emma, said.

Ms. Taylor was one of those strict-nice teachers. Emma offered to let Cleo sit by her, so Cleo guessed she hadn't faired off bad running into Rikki.

Cleo was good about hiding things, especially her secret. She needed to hide that even from her family and friends.

A boy walked in and started conversing with Emma, so Cleo quickly assumed it was Emma's boyfriend and shamed herself for admiring him.

"Cleo," Emma caught her attention her tapping her shoulder. "This is Lewis. Genus, sort of. He's a good friend of Rikki's, mine, and our friend Bella."

"Hi," Lewis seemed slightly embarrassed, reaching out his hand. Cleo was also good at hiding embarrassment, so she was able to shake his hand like a normal person.

"Class!" Ms. Taylor called. It was a repeat of Pre-Calculus, really. Same was English. That class Cleo was alone in, but she didn't mind. Volleyball, to her surprise, consisted of four girls in the team. Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and their friend Bella. Free period Cleo spent scanning her books, seemingly alone.

"Hey," Lewis dropped his heavy bag on the table next to her. "Mind if I sit?"

"Nope," Cleo said.

Then in government, Cleo had Bella and her boyfriend Will in the class. There was also this creep named Nate who flirted unsuccessfully with every girl.

At the end of the day, Cleo headed out of school, barely managing to lift her bag. But she considered it a good day.

* * *

"I am surprised you were so open to the new girl," Bella commented from her seat in Will's boatshed.

Rikki smiled, shrugging. "I just...have this feeling that we can trust her. So not me, right?"

Emma laughed. "I like her."

Bella nodded and smiled. "I do to."

"She's nice, but we should watch the secret around her." Will said.

"Yeah," Bella agreed with her boyfriend. "We will."

"So...she's in, though?" Emma confirmed.

Bella and Rikki exchanged a glance of agreement. "Yep, she's in."

* * *

**Well...continue or delete? Let me know. Please review, it makes my day!**


	2. Jealousy isn't an Attractive Trait

"Second day of school and my book bag is loaded," complained Rikki as she walked out of Mrs. Hewbrow's class with Cleo.

Cleo shrugged at her, weighing her own bag, which was only a fraction of what if had been yesterday. "See you in government!" Cleo called to Rikki, who descended the stairs.

Cleo decided to follow her anyway to dump her large Pre-Calculus book in her locker. She felt around for her biology book when she felt something terrible. Water.

Cleo panicked. She drew her hand out and used a towel in her bag to dry herself off. She sighed, blinking at the water and questioning herself how it got in there. Shaking her head, she used her powers to flick the water away.

Carefully picking up her book, Cleo shut her locker to Emma staring at her. "Hurry, we're going to be late for class." Was all Emma said, who beckoned to the staircase.

Cleo nodded and shoved her book in her bag. She trailed Emma, who traveled up the stairs in a fast manner, then took their seats next to a waiting Lewis. "Where were you guys?" Lewis demanded.

They didn't answer, but rather looked at Ms. Taylor, who was rising out of her desk to start class. Like Pre-Calculus, there was homework assigned, which was simply a chapter in the book. All three of them, Cleo, Emma, and Lewis, were not reluctant to do homework, so the assignment was just an assignment to Cleo.

Cleo left her seat in biology, surprised when she neared the door, Emma whispered something to Lewis. It could be anything, Cleo told herself, pleased when she had convinced herself that was the case.

English with Mr. Gibbon actually had no homework and was boring in every way. But Volleyball was fun, except Cleo was pretty bad. The alternative was swimming, so volleyball was the better option.

Cleo was tempted to use her powers to help her, but decided against it.

"Okay, team, we are playing our first match next week," called Ms. Scaff. Cleo glanced at the coach and sighed.

"I really need to improve," commented Cleo shakily.

The three girls came up beside her. "We all did at once," declared Bella, who shook out her braids so they fell in pretty waves. She took her water bottle out of habit, but didn't drink any.

Cleo took hers as well. "Cleo?" Cleo glanced up to see Ms. Scaff standing there. "Listen, I know we need four players and all, but you need to really practice this week, or you are off. You will automatically transfer to swimming."

Cleo drew back, eyes flying open. "I can do better," she said, determined. It was clear she had to use her powers, because the alternative was swimming. "I-I can't swim...anyway.'

Ms. Scaff disregarded her last remark. "I am looking forward to the improvement."

Emma came over and patted Cleo on the back. "It's okay. I am just surprised on the second day that she is being so...harsh. Oh, well, she is stern."

Cleo sighed, shutting her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Bella spoke first. "Why can't you swim?"

"I...um...am allergic to the chorine in the pool." Cleo covered, nodding. "It gives me a terrible rash."

"Okay, see you!" Bella ran off to her class, then Rikki, then Emma. Cleo gathered her things and went to her free-period. She took her seat next to Lewis. After all, they were at least friends, right?

"Hey, Cleo," Lewis said, dropping his textbook on the table. "How your second day here?"

"At school? Bleh. I am on the verge of being kicked off the volleyball team." Cleo shook her head.

"That sucks."

"Lewis!"

Cleo's head instinctively whipped around to face a red haired girl who smiled warmly at Lewis. She felt a pang of anger in her, but realized she must be Lewis friend.

"Hey, Charlotte." Lewis wasn't overly enthusiastic. Cleo turned away to stare at her books to hide jealousy when she found out Charlotte was more than Lewis's friend. Charlotte kissed him on his lips, making her stomach churn.

"I got to get to class, oh wait, I'm here!" Charlotte set her bags on the other side of Lewis.

Cleo bit her lip. Great, just great. Lewis asked the question she had thought mentally. "How?"

"I asked if I could switch. There is nobody in my free-period." Charlotte seemed to notice Cleo just then. "Who's this?" her tone was icy and defensive.

Lewis turned to look at Cleo, who hid her cold feelings to smile. "I'm Cleo, a new student." Cleo introduced. "I am a friend's of Emma, Rikki and Bella."

"And Lewis," Lewis chimed in.

I smiled. "And Lewis."

* * *

**How was it? Thoughts? Good? Bad? Please review!**


	3. No More Lies

Cleo ran the brush through her hair one last time when a knock came on her door. She slid from her chair by her mirror and ran to open it, only to let out a disappointed sigh. Her younger sister, Kim, strode in, her head high like always.

"What do you want?" Cleo demanded, not bothering to even greet her.

"Dad wanted me to come tell you your friend is here." Kim muttered, obviously sounding overly bored with the task.

Cleo brightened, grabbing her bag and hurrying down the stairs in time to here her dad say, "I'm happy Cleo made friends so fast."

Cleo rolled her eyes, halting when she didn't see any friend of hers, but Charlotte, looking peachy and cheery the whole time. She assumed it was fake, so Cleo copied her. "Charlotte? What a nice surprise!"

Charlotte shrugged. "Hey, any time."

"Well, bye Dad." Cleo waved briefly, following Charlotte out the door. They were silent on the walk to Charlotte's car. As Cleo slid in the passenger's seat, Charlotte took the driver's. "I have to admit, I am truthfully surprised you came and picked me up."

Charlotte replied icily, proving Cleo's theory of her pretending to be Cleo's friend. "Any friend of Lewis is a friend of mine."

"Oh...okay?" Cleo answered, unsure. She did _not_ want to be Charlotte's friend in the least.

"So, in conclusion," Charlotte continued, starting to make the short drive to school. "You cannot be Lewis's friend. At all."

Cleo paused, carefully thinking her words through. She didn't particularly want to be Charlotte's enemy, but she was definitely not listening to her. "Actually, I will deny that command."

Charlotte blinked, clearly not expecting denial. Cleo was tempted to smile.

"Well, get one thing straight. I am Lewis's girlfriend. And I know for a fact, Lewis doesn't warm up to strangers. So trust me, it's for you not to suffer the pain of watching me date him and you left in the dust." Charlotte said, keeping her eyes firmly on the road.

Cleo crossed her arms. "He didn't become my friend first, the girls did. And so then I was introduced to him. Maybe he follows your rules, and any friend of theirs is his."

Charlotte hesitated, considering Cleo's theory, and then smiling. "You're right! He doesn't even like you! Ha! How could I think someone like him would want to be your friend!" She laughed a little after that.

Cleo hid her clenched fists. They pulled into the school parking, and she hopped out quickly. "Thank you, for that generous ride."

"You know what, you are so un-of-a-threat, that I won't even help myself out in saying I drove you here!" Charlotte said as her closing remarks.

Cleo turned around and walked away, changing her direction to where the girls were chatting. They all three looked up as Cleo walked up.

"What was that all about?" Rikki asked, gazing behind Cleo to where Charlotte was. The blonde raised her eyebrows.

Cleo opened her mouth to answer, the words flying out in angry remarks. "She thought that since I like Lewis, he would dump her and come to me! And she wanted to warn me." Cleo crossed her arms. Her three friends were staring at her, smiles threatening Bella and Emma's faces, with distaste written on Rikki's.

_Was it something I said?_ Cleo wondered, running though her words in her head. She had to run though it multiple times until, bang, she discoved she had just revealed she liked Lewis.

Cleo was about to cover for herself when Bella burst into giggles, grinnng broadly. "You like Lewis! You. Like. Lewis!" Bella smiled and clapped her hands. "So predictable!"

Cleo tried to object when Rikki spoke out. "Honestly, Lewis? Just...wow."

Emma patted Cleo reassuringly on the back. "It's fine." she soothed like a comforting friend.

"I don't like like him!" Cleo finally put in. "He's my friend and all."

"Whatever, Cleo," Bella said, forcing herself not to smile. Rikki rolled her eyes at Cleo's comment but said nothing. Bella righted herself. "We won't say more about this...when you're around." She clapped her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles.

"Rikki, we'll be late." Cleo said, trying her hardest to ignore Bella's laughter. She grabbed Rikki's arm and pulled her along.

Rikki was good about keeping quiet Lewis. Mostly. She occasionally drop comments about things that hinted it off.

Cleo trusted Emma to do the right thing in Biology and be a friend who wouldn't tease, and she was. But Lewis was also there. Thankfully, Emma separated them by sitting in between them. It was still extremely awkward, so poor Lewis thought someone may have died.

"Okay, there is something strange about this, and I'm going to figure out what it is." he said, giving them both glares, fake, of course. Cleo couldn't help herself and let a tiny bit of laughter come out.

Ms. Taylor walked in, clapping her hands. "Okay, class, today we will be doing an experiment with water."

Cleo's eyes widened, and she was so fearful, she didn't notice Emma tense as well.

"So partner up." Ms. Taylor walked around the room, handing out supplies.

"Cleo, want to be my partner?" Emma asked quickly. "Sorry Lewis, you better go partner up with Zane."

"Alright," Lewis said with a sigh.

Cleo tipped her head to the side. "Zane?"

"Yeah, he's tried to impress Rikki for a while," Emma shook her head. "Around her, he's a different person."

Cleo nodded, right as Ms. Taylor set their tub of water on the table, and started explaining the experiment.

"Um," Emma hesitated. "I am a really good at the math and stuff, not really with the actual water part. Are you?"

Cleo bit her lip. Emma was not a mermaid! She didn't know that Cleo literally couldn't.  
"Actually, I can't either, it's not my strong area."

"But I really can't!"

"You have no idea how much I can't!"

"You don't understand, I'm not good around water!"

"Neither am I! I can guarantee I am way worse!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Girls!" Ms. Taylor stood before them. "Please try and work quietly and stay focused."

"Um," Cleo paused. "Are there gloves for the water? I have a phobia for it."

Ms. Taylor shook her head. "It's fine, Emma, you do the water work."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, considering her options. "I...I have a cold." she blurted out, faking an obvious fake cough.

Ms. Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Both of you! Enough!" She turned around, and in doing so, knocked over the water.

Cleo jerked back as water flooded over her hands, and Emma's. _No! _She sprang from her seat, startled to find Emma frantically following her.

She gave a burst of speed as she neared the bathroom, her tail appearing as she stepped in. She heard Emma crash beside her, probably tripping unaware of Cleo's tail.

Cleo waited for the scream that didn't come. She glanced shyly up, and let out a squeal herself. Emma had an orange, glistening tail behind her.

Emma herself wasn't surprised much at Cleo's tail. She took a deep breath in, and said, "I thought so."


	4. Working it Out

"Emma are you-" Lewis skidded to a halt at the sight of two mermaids, not just one. "Oh." He blinked then recovered. "Right, questions later. Right now, Ms. Taylor is coming this way. Dry off."

He stepped outside and Cleo heard him dart off. Emma bit her lip and stared helplessly at her tail. "I wish Rikki was here," she muttered.

"How would that help?" Cleo asked, though she assumed if Emma was a mermaid, so were Rikki and Bella.

Emma shrugged. "She and Bella have tails, and Rikki can boil water, or evaporate it in our case."

Cleo smiled, raising her hand over her tail. She flicked the water droplets off her tail, smiling. She would dry quickly now, she she did the same for Emma. "I can manipulate water particles, pretty much make water do whatever I want, and then I can make wind and rainstorms."

Emma raised her eyebrows. She was about to speak when Lewis's voice from the hall touched their ears.

"Ms. Taylor...they ran into the post... and hit their heads pretty hard. They left."

Ms. Taylor's sigh was audible, even through doors. "Fine. Come back to class, Lewis."

Their footsteps faded, leaving Cleo and Emma alone. Emma let out a sigh. "Great, not we have to fake a bump on our heads."

Cleo frowned, shaking her head. She felt herself transform, glancing at Emma. Emma's tail disappeared as well.

* * *

"I knew there was something different," Rikki stated matter-o-factly, crossing her arms and smiling at herself proudly.

Cleo rolled her eyes along with Bella, who was still giddy over the whole Lewis thing. She was more effected than Cleo was.

Footsteps made Cleo look around to see Lewis sliding into Emma's room. "Finally," Rikki mumbled, shaking her head. "When are you always late, Lewis?"

"Hey, excuse me, but I was doing some extra work for Ms. Taylor because of these two." he pointed fingers at Emma and Cleo. Cleo blushed, but Emma cried out in protest, about to start a friendly argument.

"Hey, guys," Bella clapped her hands. "Let's talk new mermaids."

"Fair enough," Emma said, glancing at Cleo. "So...what are your powers, again?"

Cleo ran through the list. "And of course, changing into a mermaid," she concluded.

Lewis seemed the most impressed, but the others were quite impressed as well. Cleo cleared her throat. "Now...tell me your powers."

Bella started first. "Okay, I can make jelly-ish substances, and then I can cure it so it hardens into a crystal."

Emma nodded. "I can freeze water, or objects, and then I can create clouds and sleet, hail snow, well, precipitation, really." She glanced at Rikki. "Rikki can heat water, create fire and lightening." She finished with a smile.

Cleo smiled as well. "This is great! I am so glad that not only do you know my secret, you share it!"

Lewis appeared the most pleased, but Cleo couldn't figure out why. _It's like he's hoped blindly I was a mermaid! _Cleo froze at her silly thoughts. _Silly thoughts? Or hopeful wishes?_ Cleo almost laughed at herself.

Bella clapped. "This is really great! We were going to tell you our secret, or maybe even take you to Mako to fix up your un-fishiness." she joked. "It's so nice that even _Lewis_ can know."

Emma shot Bella a glare, but Cleo froze. She would have to convince Bella that this wasn't a serious issue. She couldn't exactly lie and say she didn't like Lewis, but she needed to urge Bella not to drop comments about this. At least in front of Lewis himself.

Cleo tried to shrug off the situation and changed the subject. "How about we all go swimming, you know, as mermaids?"

The idea made their eyes spark with excitement. Bella took out her phone and started texting. "Will can come, right?" she asked eagerly.

Rikki hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah, Will can come. Not exactly a girls trip out, but hey, he's practically fish."

Emma brightened. "Ash..." She frowned. "Doesn't know about the secret yet."

"I say tell him," Rikki stated, flicking her blonde waves away from her face.

Cleo faced Emma. "You have a boyfriend? Who is Ash?" Cleo exclaimed. She knew the complications Rikki had with Zane, the bad boy who changed to good around her, and he was a mermaid hunter, sort of. But Emma too?

Rikki laughed at Cleo's words. "Yes, you have a boyfriend, right Emma?" she teased.

Emma blushed. "Not my boyfriend...just...just..."

"Just the person you hang out with, stare and admire, and, what was it, kiss?" Lewis joined in, amused at Emma's predicament.

Bella giggled. "She'll tell him one day," she said, sure of it. "Back to the swimming. Lewis, you wanna come?"

Cleo blushed this time, trying to hide it. She _knew_ Bella was teasing _her_. Bella was bubbly and giggly and excited, perhaps too much for her own good. Cleo promised to confront her later for this.

Lewis smiled. "Why not?"

"And Rikki, how about Zane?" Bella finished with her final victim.

Rikki frowned. "Zane? He's not, I don't think I really...He doesn't know about us."

Bella giggled, sliding off the bed. "Okee-dokee, have fun you two, you'll have to tell them someday!"

Rikki gathered her bag. "Is she ever serious?" Cleo asked with a sigh.

Emma smiled. "In serious situations. She can be a handful of butterflies anytime else." She picked up her stuff, and Cleo followed the actions. Her first swim with her friends. Not just any friends, her mermaid friends!

* * *

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot! Keep reviewing, and I will keep updating!**

**Next chapter involves Lewis, Charlotte, Cleo and Nate. What a combination.**


	5. The Jealousy Trick

"This is great!" Lewis said, smiling at his test. "I mean, I know swimming is my worst subject, but this isn't too shabby!"

Cleo peeked at it. "B+, is that not shabby?"

Lewis crossed his arms defiantly. "Okay, well, it would be in science or math, but swimming!" He shook his head, still trying to get over the fact.

Cleo rolled her eyes. Emma laughed. "I had an A+ in swimming," she gloated in a friendly manner.

"Oh, just be quiet," Lewis said, faking annoyance. Cleo laughed with her friends, her best friends. Suddenly the mood changed and Cleo wasn't sure why. She glanced over at her friends, and crashed into someone. Again.

"I'm so sorry!" Cleo exclaimed, rubbing her head, not even seeing who she had assaulted yet. She glanced up, and saw Charlotte, who was glaring at her.

"Watch out!" Charlotte snapped at Cleo, crossing her arms.

Lewis shot Charlotte a warning glare. "It wasn't her fault, Char. She accidentally ran into you."

"Plus," Bella couldn't but add. "You also ran into her."

"That's right," Rikki agreed, crossing her arms boldly and matching her stare with Charlotte's piercing one.

Charlotte opened her mouth to make a sharp remark, but Lewis put his hand on her shoulder. "Drop it, all of you," he said firmly.

Cleo almost ducked her head, but remembered she wasn't a dog, and Charlotte wasn't her ruler.

"Come on, honey," Lewis wrapped his arm around Charlotte and guided her away.

Cleo bit her lip and looked down. Rikki burst out into laughter. "Okay, okay. See, I'm just pointing out that he is trying to make you jealous. Honey? I mean, when has Lewis ever used that term?"

Bella was grinning, and a smile hinted on the corners of Emma's lips. Cleo blinked rapidly. "No way, he likes Charlotte, his _girlfriend_. So what if I have a tiny, tiny crush on him? He has a _girlfriend_."

Rikki rolled her eyes. "He's not into it anymore. He likes you better, a fool could see that."

"You're just teasing," Cleo objected, but a small part of her wanted to believe Rikki.

Bella started jumping with excitement, a devious expression written plain on her face. "I know what to do!"

Cleo stopped. "Guys, there is nothing _to do_, okay? I'm fine."

They weren't listening, but paying attention to Bella's plan. "So, he's is succeeding in making Cleo jealous, so why doesn't Cleo make him jealous?"

Emma and Rikki nodded approval, but Cleo interjected. "Ah-hem! I am the subject of deciding here, and I vote against that."

"Three to one," Emma stated, her smile growing. At Cleo's unchanged facial look, she frowned, then brightened. "And it would get him back for dating that girl, and making you jealous."

Cleo paused, then let out a low mutter. "Fine."

Bella clapped her hands. "I know the perfect guy drooling all over you!"

"Ryan?" Rikki guessed. "No, he is actually a catch, Lewis will see reason in her choice. It has to be someone who is repulsive and nobody wants."

"Mm-hmm!" Bella turned her attention to a guy walking down the hall. "Nate."

"What?" Cleo cried out. "No!"

"Yes," Emma encouraged, giving Cleo a small shove in that direction.

Cleo swallowed. _For Lewis._ She started forward, striding up to Nate and attempting to be attractive, almost making her vomit. "Hey, Nate!" she said, smiling.

"Hey, Spunky," Nate said, instinctively swinging his arm around her shoulders. Cleo bit her lip, but smiled again.

"Do you, um, think we can hang out later?" Cleo questioned shyly, batting her lashes.

Nate grinned. "Anything. And you know what?" He pulled her closer. "How about you come to the dance with me, tonight?" Cleo nodded, thinking of Lewis. He leaned closer, but Cleo instinctively jerked away. His face displayed surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"Um," Cleo paused, thinking of a way to cover for herself. She grinned. "Save it for the dance." She twirled around and went back to her friends, making gagging faces, and made sure Nate couldn't see.

"Nice," Rikki said, her smiled broad. "His taste in clothes for his girls are short and tight."

Emma and Bella giggled, while Cleo rubbed her temples. "That's just great." she muttered.

* * *

Emma tried on a necklace, a blue crystal Bella discovered in the Moon Pool. "This works, right?" she asked Bella, who was fixing her hair.

"You look fantastic. Plus, we need those in case a drink spills and we need to black out the place." Bella smiled brightly and unraveled the curling iron, revealing a beautiful curl.

Emma heard Rikki pace nervously. She glanced in her room to see the blonde running her fingers through her hair. "You okay?"

"I am just worried about the secret, you know, Zane taking me to the dance and all." Rikki murmured.

Bella bounced into the room. "Where's that bold mermaid we know? Relax! She's taking Ash." She pointed a finger at Emma, who blushed.

She hadn't asked Ash herself, because that wasn't traditional. Luckily, he asked her. It was a relief.

"And Cleo is the one we should feel sorry for," Emma added, trying to sooth Rikki. "She's taking Nate."

Rikki laughed, her mood changing. "I suppose."

"I can hear you!" Cleo called from Emma's bathroom, where she was applying makeup.

Emma heard a knock on her door. "Come in!"

Lewis slipped in, wearing a tux and everything. Emma raised her eyebrows. "How do I look?" he demanded.

"Fine, you vain person." Bella went back to the bathroom and continued to curl her hair. "Charlotte will be pleased."

Lewis smiled and thanked her. He studied them. "You guys look nice." he commented. "So...who are you guys taking?"

"Ash," Emma said, almost dream-like, making Rikki roll her eyes. "And Rikki's got Zane, and Bella, obviously, is taking Will." She would leave Cleo to state her date.

Lewis seemed slightly triumphant. "Who's Cleo's taking?" he asked, the hope of her not taking anyone clear in his eyes.

If Cleo wasn't taking Nate, he would do fantastic at making her jealous.

Emma turned to the bathroom, where Cleo was coming out. Emma smiled. She was beautiful, and Bella had made sure the dress was 'short and tight'. The dress was perfect for her. Bella had chosen blue because of Cleo's water powers, while Emma got white, for ice, Rikki got red, for fire, and Bella went for green, for her crystal-like powers.

Lewis's eyes popped slightly. Cleo walked briskly to the mirror where the crystal they had given her waited. "So, are you taking anyone," Lewis asked, more nervous this time.

Cleo opened her mouth to answer, a smile coming to her lips when the doorbell rang. She strode out of the room. Emma, Rikki and Bella trailed, all smirking at Lewis as they passed.

* * *

**Well, reviews are welcome! Was it good? If not, given me helpful advise, please!**

**Next chapter is obviously the dance.**


	6. Breaking news

**Sorry for the long, long delay! I hope this is a good chapter!**

* * *

Cleo felted sickness overcome her as she walked with Nate's arm looped around her. She was tempted to shrug it off and scrub herself clean, but at least he had taken a shower for the event. Still, Bella was bound to take photos, and tonight, Cleo seriously wanted no memories except of being with Lewis, which she suspected wouldn't happen.

"Okay, baby-face, I'm gonna park you here and go dance with my mates," Nate said, halting at the edge of the dance floor.

Cleo opened her mouth to make a snappy remark, but said instead, "Alright, I'll be waiting."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Nate smiled and went off.

Cleo sighed and glanced around. Bella was giggling as Will spun her around. Emma was chatting with Ash, while Rikki was doing a less-formal dance with Zane. And they were all happy.

Cleo searched the crowd for Lewis. He was dancing rather close to Charlotte, or maybe Cleo was just more conscience of it. She turned around to where the juice and snacks were. She put on her best happy face and took some punch, acting her best to be having a good time.

"Hey," Emma wandered up. "I did you a favor."

"And what would that be?" Cleo asked, glancing up.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm having Ash ask Charlotte to the next dance. He knows its for you. I hope thats okay."

"Its fine, but that won't help my case." Cleo complained, feeling grumpy.

Emma raised an eyebrow. As the song ended, she spoke. "I dunno, wait and see."

Cleo couldn't help but watch Charlotte get flattered and accept, and Lewis look slightly confused. She turned her attention to her drink when a hand rested on her shoulder. "Dance now, mates later!" Nate's voice cut into her thoughts.

* * *

Lewis stood back as his girlfriend danced. Ash was a good guy, so it was fine with him. It was the constant idea to make Cleo jealous that bothered him. He had a girlfriend, he couldn't like another girl, let alone use his girlfriend to get that girl.

He did like Charlotte, but it wasn't the kind of intense like he felt toward Cleo, and he couldn't explain it. He had just met Cleo!

So he found himself wandering over to the snack table, where Emma was studying a cookie. Cleo had just been there, alone, now where was she.

Lewis took a cup and filled it with punch, casually glancing around. "Whatcha looking for?" Emma asked.

"Oh...nobody."

"Cleo's right there." Emma pointed with her finger to Nate and Cleo dancing in the crowd.

Lewis whirled around to face Emma. "I do not want to know where Cleo is!"

"Mm-hmm."

Lewis found himself staring at her, twirling around gracefully, smiling like an angel. Smiling at Nate.

Lewis decided then and there he would do something, anything to make it stop. Of all people, Nate? There just had to be a catch, or any logical explanation.

"Why did she come to the dance with him anyway?" Lewis remarked, picking up a cookie and staring blankly at it.

Emma shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe, just maybe, she wanted to actually come with somebody."

Lewis stayed silent until the song finished and Emma went happily back to Ash. Charlotte's hands found his, surprising him. "What? Scared you?" she teased. "It was nice of Ash to dance with me." She paused. "You weren't jealous, were you?"

"Of course not, Ash is a friend." Lewis quickly replied. "Should we dance?" he gave her a small smile.

Her eyes brightened. "Okay!"

* * *

Cleo frowned at her notes. "It doesn't look right," she whispered to Bella, who then looked at her notes, and at Will's. Rikki sat by without checking hers.

Bella studied the board in Government. "No, I think you got it."

"Did you add that bit in the corner?" Will asked, pointing to the edge of the board where some small scribbles were at.

Cleo squinted. "Who writes that small? I thought he was doodling..."

Rikki finally seemed to catch on to the conversation. "What? There's notes there?" She muttered something under her breath and started writing.

Cleo stared at the board, but it was just too small. It was slightly fuzzy. But she didn't have bad eyesight, everything was clear.

"Cleo, do you need glasses?" Will smiled teasingly. Bella giggled.

"Well...maybe...," Cleo sighed. She looked on Rikki's paper to see the notes.

Heads jerked up once the principal walked in. "I am here for a short annoucement!" She paused. "The school's volleyball team will be temporarily cancelled due to the coach's injured wrist." She paused once more. "And the team with participate in swimming."

Cleo felt sick, noticing the two mermaids in her class tense up. "Why?" Rikki called out. "The coach doesn't even play at all?"

"What about a temporary replacement?" Cleo found herself asking.

The principal hesitated. "Kids that live on the Gold Coast should participate in swimming anyway."

"But other places they don't," complained Bella, fear flashing in her eyes.

"I am sorry to you three, but it will be resumed." The principal strode out without any other word.

Cleo exchanged fearful glances with her friends. There was positively no way they could _swim_! They were _mermaids_!

* * *

**There it is! Please review if I should continue and/or if you liked it!**


End file.
